


The Savored Sting

by FestivalGrey



Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/F, Impregnation, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Magical Pregnancy, Monsters, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Terato, Teratophilia, an elf gets knocked up by a giant wasp and loves it, but i mean... who wouldn't, she loves birthing beastly babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: A priestess of the goddess of lust devotes herself to a wasp in the wild who just needs somewhere to lay her eggs...Written for thorkazbull on FurAffinity!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Wasp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	The Savored Sting

“By the goddess,” Tessa purred, “this is going to be marvelous.”

The high elf tittered to herself, blushing in anticipation. Tessa was a priestess of Calistria, the goddess of trickery and of vengeance, but also (and here was what was paramount to Tessa herself) of _lust._

Once, Tessa had been a prim and reserved seer in the elven capital, keeping to herself and living life as it was expected to be lived. That changed after a life-changing night in which she had learned true pleasure while breeding with some of Calistria’s own favored creatures, enormous bugs who had sent her heart racing with lustful fire and brought her delight she never would have considered.

Since then, Tessa had dedicated herself wholly to the pursuit of hedonistic pleasure on her goddess’s behalf. For the sake of Calistria, Tessa had (quite willingly) given herself to all manner of creatures: aberrations, plants, beasts, scaled monsters, creatures from the deep. But whether it was lingering sentiment from that initial night or duty to a goddess who favored insects (especially the wasp) above all else, Tessa’s favorite type of paramour was bugs.

And, lucky her, she’d just hit the jackpot.

The giant wasp before her was a creature almost the size of a horse—long and with a lithe, slender body that tapered to a wicked-looking point. Her (and Tessa, expert on bug anatomy that she was, was under no doubt that this wasp was a “her”) legs were thin, ending in small hooked claws, and the creature’s gossamer wings whirred with deceptive speed. The entire creature’s body was an invigorating riot of black and yellow: an inviting, almost addictive tableau of color that dared enemies to strike at them.

The high elf smirked to herself. It was not for nothing that Calistria was deemed the “Savored Sting.” The wasp suited the goddess perfectly.

And now, finally, after so long a search, Tessa had finally found one: a giant wasp ready to breed.

The insect alighted down in the musky forest glade, her head cocking this way and that as she studied the elf presenting herself to her. To prepare herself, Tessa let her traveler’s robe drop, revealing her form. It was a form that had tasted all manner of monster cocks before. Tessa was slender, befitting her race, though with hips whose curvaceousness spoke of many years breeding the beasts of the world. Her hair was long and blacker than a raven’s wing. She was considered beautiful by most civilized races of the world, though the creatures she chose to lie with had no concept of beauty in that regard.

And Tessa didn’t mind one bit.

Sunk partway into the glade was a smooth rock with a slight, almost bowl-like depression in it. Tessa sauntered over to it, enjoying the feeling of her bare hips sashaying in the cool forest air. The horse-sized creature followed her, slowly drifting across the grass.

Settling down in the moss-coated cradle of the stone, Tessa readied herself by casting one spell that was particularly useful for getting monsters to mate with her: Alter Self. Choosing to keep her outer form untouched, she instead transformed her _scent,_ playing with her smells and glands in such a way that she would seem appealing to the creature before her.

 _I am a good vessel,_ her new pheromones sang to the giant insect. _Pliable. Willing. A safe place for eggs._

Her wings buzzing slightly, the wasp hovered in the air a bit before settling down astride Tessa.

The high elf’s heart nearly skipped. This was it. Finally. It was happening.

 _Holy Calistria,_ she thought to her deity, _this is for you._

Most beasts had no concept of foreplay, and the giant wasp was no different. The creature lined up her ovipositor with Tessa’s blossoming cunt, and then—without preamble—began pushing in.

“Hhnnnnnnn,” Tessa groaned, dragging her teeth over her lower lip. She’d become _quite_ accustomed to taking monstrous members of all sorts, and yet there was something intimately divine about having a new one. “O-oh, oh, I—hnnnnn, aaaahhhn…”

The wasp didn’t care, of course, and after pushing in a bit, she held for a moment. Even full as she was, Tessa knew the creature was confused. Her pussy was a bit tight for such a girthy piece of equipment as this matriarch’s ovipositor.

Thankfully, the wasp appeared ready and willing to try again. It hitched its thorax back, wringing a gasp from the elven priestess as the sudden emptiness, before pushing in a second time. It went farther this time, and Tessa’s voice keened out a long note of luscious delight at the sensation. The creature seemed pleased that her efforts had gotten her further in, and soon enough…

“Ah— _ahhhn_ —oh—gnnnnh—eeeengh—ah!”

Simply by attempting to make its way to Tessa’s womb, the wasp had stumbled into a regular, thrusting motion quite similar to that employed by most humanoid races. Tessa was content to lie back, panting and squeaking out high sounds of delight at the sensation. The wasp’s ovipositor was thicker than most cocks Tessa had ever taken, and quite lengthy as well—but its chitin-smooth exterior let it glide along her inner walls with a smooth suppleness that was almost unmatched by anything she’d ever experienced. It was like… like it _belonged_ there. As the creature picked up her pace, thrusting into her willing vessel faster and faster, Tessa sang a silent prayer of gratitude.

 _Thank you for showing me these wonders,_ she thought dreamily, awash in the sensation of being plowed by a bug and loving every second of it. _Thank you for sending pleasure to dance in my heart like wild embers. Thank you for showing me the raw primal lust of monsters, and how marvelous it is to sate it._

The creature was deep, now, her ovipositor far into Tessa’s tunnel. It was nearly probing at her cervix. As the tip of the ovipositor touched her most intimate entrance, the high elf sobbed at the dual sensation of pain and glorious, glorious adoration. As if the wasp was a lover—and really, who was to say that she wasn’t?—the raven-haired priestess raised her arms up to grab the wasp in a tight embrace. The insect’s exoskeleton was hard and unyielding, and strangely waxy to the touch. She hitched her legs behind it too, holding it there.

“Yes,” she sobbed, “yes, oh please, rut me, _breed_ me, my body belongs to you and to all beasts of the world, fill me with eggs—I delight at it!”

The insect’s organ finally pushed past the cervix, giving her access into Tessa’s elven womb, and then the laying began.

A low chittering emanated from the wasp’s mandibles as she better positioned herself to put her brood into Tessa. She braced herself against the rock, all six legs touching down and gripping the carpet of moss, and then something happened which made Tessa’s heart palpitate with anticipation even in the sheer delight of the creature’s fullness: a small bulge appeared at the base of the ovipositor.

As the egg—for what else would it be?—traveled further down towards Tessa, another appeared behind it. And then another. And another.

 _Ahhhhhhh_. They couldn’t come soon enough. The eggs, slowly but inexorably, marched their way down the wasp’s tube, until they finally met Tessa’s entrance, and—

“ _Oooohhhh,_ ” she moaned as the first one squeezed past her lips. It didn’t have to force its way in—it was small and pliant, almost gel-like. It slipped inside of her like an old friend coming home, and she cooed as she felt it travel up her pussy. Her walls got tighter and tighter until it finally met her womb, and—

Tessa’s voice hitched in a symphonic gasp as the egg plopped inside of her. She suddenly ached, as if an emptiness she had forgotten about was being filled. It was as if there was a void inside of her that was being taken care of. The sudden sensation brought her to an orgasm, and she was left a shuddering, moaning mess, her voice wheeling above the grassy glade.

The egg was quickly joined by another—and another. Tessa’s mind reeled. Had she not been practiced in decadent lust, she might have been overwhelmed; but as it was, the elven priestess endured the sensations gladly, her whole body aflame with dancing delight. Every part of the whole experience united to send her to the very summit of orgasmic bliss: the sheer presence of the ovipositor within her, the way her pussy lips continually stretched to accommodate egg after egg after egg, the feeling of those jellied eggs in her cunt, the increasing fullness in her womb, the sheer debauchery that she, a former ascetic and seer, was breeding a bug of the wild, and—most of all—the knowledge that she was being _filled,_ was being made a _vessel_ for this creature. She would carry the wasp’s offspring, stagger under the weight, waddle awkwardly after being made pregnant. And that, Tessa thought, was the greatest gift of all.

“Great Calistria,” she murmured in exultation, her prayer stuttering and sometimes interrupted by a blissful sigh or a gasp of delight as another egg squeezed into her, “I thank you for your generosity. I thank you for—a-ah—opening my— _hhhn—_ my eyes. I am— _oooooohhhh_ —p-pleased to serve you so.”

By now her belly was visibly bulging from all the eggs, and Tessa let her hand drop from the wasp’s armor to cradle it in wonder. She was being impregnated. She was swelling with soft and pliant eggs. Wasps-to-be.

And it seemed the insect was far from done.

Basking in the sensations, Tessa thanked her goddess even more: “Of all the creatures, the wasp is the most sacred to you, oh Savored Sting,” she said, her voice barely more than a ragged whisper as she grappled with overstimulation and crashing orgasm. She knew that her goddess wouldn’t mind. “I am—ahhhhh—s-so honored to host the offspring of your favored being. I honor you with lust—with debauchery—I honor you by offering my body to breed the beasts of the world on your behalf.” By now, her stomach was bulging out to the point that she would have looked near full-term had this been an elven child.

And yet the wasp still had more to give.

As her belly surged out, bigger and bigger and _bigger,_ part of Tessa wondered how her slight elven frame would handle such a burden. The rest of her was content to exult in the marvel of this sensation, riding the surge of orgasm after orgasm. “Fill me to the brimful,” she whispered. To whom—the wasp, perhaps, or the goddess who favored it—she could never say. She ran her hands over her ever-blooming belly. The skin was flushed pink, and was so tight that it was almost porcelain-smooth to the touch. The sheer strain of her stretching womb—not _painful,_ per se, but definitely not a typical feeling—was quickly becoming the dominant sensation in her body. The wasp’s thorax seemed to have shrunk, and the creature had to reposition herself, rising higher so that she wouldn’t brush against Tessa’s gravid stomach.

After only a few minutes more, a bulge appeared in the ovipositor—and wasn’t followed by another one. The wasp deposited her final gift into Tessa’s thoroughly-packed womb. Tessa was clutching her enormously pregnant belly with both hands, panting from the strain of so much additional baggage her lithe body was unprepared to carry.

Her duty done, the wasp slid its ovipositor out of Tessa in one fluid motion. The sensation made Tessa shake, and the priestess shuddered as her final climax of the night crested on her. The insect buzzed her wings a few times, and then without any more to do, lifted up from the rock and vanished into the waiting greenery of the forest.

How long Tessa spent on that rock—alone, barely lucid, sweating in her nakedness, still reeling from the fading thrill of so many orgasms—she couldn’t say. Much of it was spent tracing loose, nearly formless circles on her belly’s taut skin and cooing at the feeling. But when the high elf finally composed herself, she found that merely sitting up was a chore under her new weight, and on standing, she nearly staggered from having her center of balance thrown off so much.

Still, the breeder of monsters was a swift learner, and she soon learned the new rhythms. As she waddled through the forests, her egg-laden womb jostling against her legs, Tessa couldn’t help but smirk.

Her goddess would be pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished this months ago but forgot to post it, haha. I’m not familiar with Pathfinder, so I did my best! Sorry if I fuck up the lore ^^ Tessa is not my character!
> 
> Want a story like this of your own? I'm opening soon! Check out my Twitter: https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey


End file.
